day
by Yuu si fujoshi
Summary: Naruto yang dijanjikan hadiah oleh Sasuke kalau berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Summary gagal! masih baru. silahkan dibaca saja kalau berminat.


Day

::::

By : Yuusan

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruSasu a.k.a Naruto x Sasuke

Warning!

cerita gaje tidak nyambung dengan judul *harap maklum* , typo berserakan, masih penulis baru, BL, OOC, cerita pasaran, dan sebagainya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pritt...

Suara peluit wasit yang menandakan istirahat. Saat ini pemuda berambut blonde tengah meminum minumannya. Ia dan teman – temannya mewakili sekolah dalam pertangingan persahabatan dengan Suna High School.

Prit...

kembali wasit meniup peluit menandakan pertandingan kembali dimulai. Naruto berjalan kelapangan sambil melihat kearah kursi penonton. Senyum terlukis di bibirnya ketika menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan sengit arena tidak ada diantara kedua sekolah yang ingin mengalah. Naruto yang tengah berlari sambil menendang bola dihadang Gaara yang ingin merebut bola yang dibawa Naruto.

Tak terasa pertandingan tinggal tiga puluh detik lagi. Konoha High School tertinggal beberapa angka. Hal itu tidak membuat pemain yang berasal dari KHS menyerah, malah membuat mereka kembali bersemangat untuk mengalahkan SHS.

"Jangan menyerah! Sedikit lagi kita pasti menang!" Naruto menyemangati teman – temannya. "Siapa yang menyerah! Kami masih sanggup mengalahkan mereka." ucap Kiba dan diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo rebut kemenangan!" sorak Naruto bersemangat dan diikuti leh teman – temannya.

.

.

.

.

Dikursi penonton seseorang memperhatikan pertandingan dengan serius. 'Kalah, kalah, kalah.' katanya dalam hati. Ia sedikit lega karena skor menunjukkan bahwa Suna High School memimpin.

Ia tidak memperbolehkan tim Naruto menang. Ia mengingat – ingat berjanjian yang dilakukannya dengan sipirang maniak ramen tersebut. Pokoknya mereka tidak boleh memenangkan pertandingan!.

GOLL...

Suara riuh penonton menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Gol? Siapa yang memenangkannya? Iulah pertannyaan yang ada di pikirannya. "Oh shit!" gumam pemuda itu.

Di papan skor tertulis Konoha High School dengan skor enam dan untuk Suna High School lima. Kelihatannya KHS dapat membalikkan keadaan di waktu terdesak.

Di lapangan dapat dilihatnya Naruto tengah tersenyum dan mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu. Meski tidak terlalu terlihat pemuda yang berada di kursi penonton itu terlihat dapat mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah ruangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Hal itu membuat sang kekasih yang tengah memasak mengeram marah. "Teme~ aku menginginkan hadiahku sekarang ya~" ucapnya sambil mencium leher putih milik Sasuke.

"Tidak Dobe! Tidak sekarang." Sasuke melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Sasuke menghela napas, kenapa Konoha mesti memenangkan pertandingannya? Kenapa tidak Suna saja? Dan seharusnya ia tidak menjanjikan Hadiah kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. 'Apa aku lakukan saja?' tanyannya dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepala setelah berpikir resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Hatinya belum siap untuk itu.

"Teme. Apa masakannya sudah siap?" tanya Naruto memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi. "Sebentar lagi Dobe." kata Sasuke mengambil dua piring yang telah berisi.

Naruto telah duduk manis dimeja makan dengan sendok ditangannya. "Selamat makan~" katanya mengambil satu sendok lalu memasukkan kedalam mulut. "Oishi~" kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh. Sasuke yang melihatnya memutar bola mata bosan, Naruto memang berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Naruto membantu Sasuke menyuci piring. "Suke~ kapan aku mendapat hadiah yang kau janjikan itu~" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas, Naruto tidak akan berhenti memintanya sebelum ia berikan.

"Nanti Dobe." jawab Sasuke singkat. "Beneran?" mata Naruto memicing. Sasuke mengangguk sambil menggumam "Hn."

"Oke. Akan kutunggu hadiahku Suke." Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari dapur. Pipi Sasuke memerah karena ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto meskipun hanya dipipi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tapi Sasuke masih betah dengan aksinya berjalan bolak – balik di kamar.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka memperlihatkan Naruto yang memasuki kamar. "Apa yang kau lakukan Suke?" heran Naruto melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak biasanya hari ini. "Bukan apa – apa." jawab Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di tepian kasur. Tangannya menggenggam erat pakaiaan yang tengah ia pakai.

"Naruto, apa kau siap dengan hadiahmu?" mendengar hal itu, Naruto yang tengah memainkan Handphonenya melihat kearah Sasuke. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

Sasuke berdiri lalu membuka jubahberjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi terheran – heran. Bukankah Sasuke tad menanyakan tentang hadiahnya? Lalu kenapa masuk kesana? Pikir Naruto.

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke. Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti tu merasa risih. "Hentikan tatapanmu itu Dobe." ucapnya.

"Ke – kenapa kau memakai itu Suke?" Naruto tidak berhenti meneguk salivanya melihat pakaian Sasuke. "Kaa – san menyuruhku memakainya. Karena itu..." Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena wajahnya telah memerah.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sasuke dan dengan wajah memerah hanya dapat menggumam. "Kawaii~" kata Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

Dipeluknya Sasuke kedalam dekapannya. "Na.. Naruto.." kata Sasuke menundukkan kepala di dada bidang Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang berada di pinggang Sasuke turun sampai ke daerah bokong.

Plak

Bruk

Naruto terjatuh terduduk di lantai dan menusap pipinya yang ditampar oleh Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan Teme? Kenapa kau menamparku?" teriak Naruto. "Itu salahmu Dobe! Beraninya kau meremas bokongku!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu hadiahku?" ucap Naruto masih menusap pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Sasuke.

"Hadiahmu hanya melihatku memakai pakaian ini N.A.R.U.T.O!" kata Sasuke dengan nada penekanan di nama Naruto.

"Heh?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau kalau hanya melihatnya saja Teme!" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sinyal tanda bahaya berbunyi bagi Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Maju – mundur, maju – mundur, Sasuke terus mundur hingga berhenti karena tembok yang berada dibelakangnya. 'shit!' umpat Sasuke saat melihat Naruto berjalan dengan seringaian mesum yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari Suke~"

Wajah Sasuke telah memucat dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dadanya. "Berhenti Naruto!" Sasuke semakin merapat ketembok. "Kubilang berhenti Dobe!" ucapnya lagi.

Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke malah semakin mendekati Sasuke yang telah merapat dengan tembok. Mpffff... Naruo tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi dan tingkah Sasuke yang melebihi batas.

Hahahahahahaha...

Suara tawa Naruto membahana didalam kamar. Membuat Sasuke cengo seketika, Sasuke yang merasa dipermainkan melempar bantal kearah wajah Naruto yang masih tertawa. "Diam Dobe!" betaknya. Tapi Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan masih sibuk dengan tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan amarah dan malu karena perbuatan Naruto dan akhirnya menendang Naruto keluar dari kamar dan membantingnya di depan wajah Naruto.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu, "Gomen Suke... aku salah.. gomen..." kata Naruto masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Terserah! Malam ini kau tidur di luar Dobe!" bentak Sasuke dari dalam. Naruto menghela napas, seharusnya hari ini hari yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Tapi apa yang terjadi, malah menjadi hari yang buruk.

Semoga besok tidak lebih buruk dari ini. Dan Sasuke tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Yah~ semoga...

.

.

.

.

End

sebenarnya ceritanya tidak begini, tapi entah mengapa sewaktu mengetiknya malah jadi seperti ini, Gomennasai. dan untuk terakhir sumbangkan review kalian minna, karena Yuu masih sangat2 hijau disini dan belum memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam menulis. hehehe..

semoga berkenan

Arigatou~


End file.
